


telescope eyes, metal teeth

by Patchouli (lifelesslyndsey)



Series: Brothers Grim [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego POV, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifelesslyndsey/pseuds/Patchouli
Summary: “Use your other hand too,” Klaus instructs, eyes closed.  Diego can see the tremble in his arms, elbows bending as he brings himself a little closer to Ben, fucks his skinny little hips up into Ben’s grip. Ben does as he’s told, getting his second hand around Klaus’ cock, and twisting. “Aww, shit Benny. Just like that. Harder, you can---”





	telescope eyes, metal teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bunch of porn. Stand alone story, like all of the Grim Brothers series, but best read with all of em. Subscribe to the series, so you get updates. 
> 
> Diego POV  
> Title from Eisley's "Telescope Eyes" 
> 
> Oh, you humor me today  
> Calling me out to play  
> With your telescope eyes, metal teeth  
> I can't be seen with you, you freak

Seeing Ben is...

 

It’s hard sometimes.

 

Diego is always happy to see him. Every single time, it’s like seeing him for the first time since he died.  There’s always a jarring little shock, seeing his face. A slight disconnect of knowledge. Ben’s dead. Ben’s alive. Ben’s not _really_ alive. _Ben’s here._

 

Perhaps the biggest disconnect though is that Ben is frozen in memory at sixteen.  Seeing him doesn’t help. But he isn’t; he’s just as old as any of them. He’s had a life, in a way. He’s grown, in a way. Diego doesn’t know him. Just like he doesn’t really know any of them.

 

He really doesn’t know Klaus.

 

Klaus who has what _looks_ like a baby brother pressed up against a wall in one of the dustier, disused hallways  of the house. “Enough girl time,” Klaus says, crowding right up against Ben, hip to hip. “Guy time now.”

 

“I don’t think what we do can constitute as guy time.” Ben sounds a little breathless.  His hair is still a little damp at the tips, curling up like Diego remembers, from his shower.

 

“I don’t see any girls around, do you?”

 

“I don’t think--- _Oh, fuck.”_

“Good. Don’t.” Klaus is sucking a mean looking hickey into the curve of Ben’s shoulder, tugging hard at the collar of his shirt to reveal more skin. “Did you _shower_? You smell good.”

 

Ben squirms a little, as Klaus continues to chase new skin with nipping little bites. “Do I not....Normally?”

 

Klaus doesn’t answer and Diego wonders - do ghosts even have a scent? “You smell like Diego.”

 

“I used his soap, yours has glitter in it. _Klaus_.” Diego watches Ben struggle to get a hold of himself. To focus. So he can touch Klaus’ dick.

 

He...He shouldn’t be watching. He just...can’t fucking stop. There’s---duel thoughts grab hold of him. Klaus thinks Diego smells good, and Ben used his soap. They’re both stupid thoughts, but there they are, dancing around his brain.

 

“Benji, babe.” Klaus drags his mouth up Ben’s neck, and _licks across his cheek._ Diego can almost feel the slide of it against his own skin and it makes him shudder to match Ben’s trembling shake where he stands. “What do you want?”  He palms the front of Ben’s pants - and Ben is hard, regardless of his forty minute escapade in the shower. Ben whimpers, whole body curling like it hurts in the best of ways. “Oh, Benny boy. What did you get up into the shower without me?”

 

Ben was honest when he said once Klaus had his hands on him, he had zero control. Ben, who was usually so composed. Ben, who Diego had seen red-faced and squirming today on the couch. Ben, who had always been so mild and quiet. Ben who Diego really doesn’t know. “I jerked off like six times, _fuck_.”

 

_Six times. In a row. In under forty minutes. Fuck._

 

“Without me? But I always let you watch,” Klaus pouts, just a little and Diego thinks about that - thinks about Ben watching, all curled up in his corner, while Klaus gets himself off. Klaus is...Klaus is into some pretty fucked up shit. Diego wonders how much Ben’s seen. All of it, probably.

 

“I wanted too---I wanted to----Fuck, Klaus. _Please_.”

 

“I can’t tell if you want me to stop or continue, you gotta give me more to go on,” Klaus laughs, but to his credit, he stops rubbing Ben through his pants and Diego feels...sort of bad for doubting Klaus would do right by their brother.  He can see them both in perfect profile, from his place at the end of the hall. They look...good.

 

(It is weird. It’s very weird. But they look happy, like this. They looks less haunted. They look good. Maybe that’s why Diego can’t stop watching. Maybe.)

 

Ben blinks, like that little inch of space Klaus has gifted him is almost enough to get his senses right. “I don’t want to...I’d at least like to _touch you for once_.”

 

There’s a new curl to Klaus’ spine that Diego’s never seen, and doesn’t understand. Klaus is tall, but not to any extreme. Still, he manages to loom in a way that doesn’t quite make sense. He presses his forehead to Ben’s and grins with all his violent, white teeth. “All you had to do was ask.”

 

“I have asked!” Teenage indigence had its own tenor, Diego though, in sympathy.

 

“No you haven’t,” Klaus sings, dragging his hand down Ben’s chest, fingers catching on his zipper. “You’ve alluded to the fact that my dick _exists_. But you’ve never told me you wanted to play, baby.”

 

“Oh don’t call me that,” Ben flushes, turning such a bright and brilliant shade of red, Diego’s amazed he doesn’t pass out on the spot. “Jesus Christ.”

 

“Baby boy,” Klaus amends. “My apologizes. You want to touch my dick, Benny? Be my guest. I’ll never tell you no.”

 

“So...you’re going to let me?”

 

“Sure, I’m a gift like that,” Klaus says, with a genuinely incredulous laugh. “Sure, I’ll let you get me off. I’m very giving. Super generous of me, really. How ever will you repay me---”

 

“Can you just shut up and undo your belt buckle, that thing is like a Chinese finger puppet and we both know it.” That...That somehow sounded more like Ben than anything Diego had heard all day.

 

“Wait---You wanna do this right here?” Klaus seems a little surprised, hands hovering over his ridiculous buckle. “We can go to my rooms.”

 

Ben looks at him. At _Diego_. Where he’s hidden in an alcove, perfectly still, perfectly silent. “Here’s fine. “

 

 _What_.

There isn’t a whole lot of talking after that.  Klaus gets his buckle undone, and Ben gets his pants pushed down to his thighs. Klaus is hard, Diego can see the silhouette profile of that too. “It won’t bite,” he tells Ben, with a little laugh. “You don’t have too, Ben. Turn around, and I’ll come on your ass. I’ve been meaning to try that.”

 

_Fucking shit fuck._

 

“Uh, maybe later,” Ben says, sounding every bit as winded as Diego feels. He gets his hand around Klaus though, drags it up from the base to cup the head and Klaus swears, and slams both hands against the wall, bracing himself, bracketed around Ben.

 

 _“Baby boy,”_  he croons and his voice...does things to Diego.  Klaus holds himself very still, as Ben figures out a shaky pace. “God, _Benny_.”

 

“Tell me what to do,” Ben mutters, looking up at Klaus face. “Klaus--- _tell me what to do_.”

 

“Use your other hand too,” Klaus instructs, eyes closed.  Diego can see the tremble in his arms, elbows bending as he brings himself a little closer to Ben, fucks his skinny little hips up into Ben’s grip. Ben does as he’s told, getting his second hand around Klaus’ cock, and twisting. “Aww, shit Benny. Just like that. Harder, you can---”

 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Ben chants, hips twitching a little.  He’s getting off on it, the little shit, and Diego--- He hardly has any room to judge. Diego has his hands in his pants holding way to fucking hard, desperate not to come.  “ _Oh my God._ ”

 

“I’m gonna come all _over_ you,” Klaus tells him, almost meanly through clenched teeth, except that it sounds like a promise and Ben makes a sound like he’s fucking _dying_. “Fuck, can you---”

 

Except Ben seems to know exactly what Klaus wants, because he pulls one hand away and _spits_ into it.  Diego’s balls twitch. “Fuck, baby boy. You’re doing great, you’re doing---”

 

“Don’t call me tha---”

 

Ben doesn’t get a chance to finish, as Klaus swoops down and steals a kiss that seems to absolute wreck him. He still has both his hands gripped fiercely around Klaus’ dick but he’s lost all ability to move them, though it’s hardly stopped Klaus. Klaus who was fucking up into those hands at the same pace he seemed to be fucking his tongue into Ben’s mouth.

 

Klaus wretches himself away and Diego can see the fight in it, the force in it. He grabs Ben's face, until his mouth purses, his other hand still planted against the wall as his hips drive hard, faster and faster. “ _I’ll call you whatever the fuck I want.”_ He kisses Ben’s mouth, where it’s still caught in his grip and he _laughs_ . Bright, and sharp, and menacing. Diego can feel it slither all over his skin and settle in his balls, and Ben---Ben’s hips are moving too, helplessly against nothing. “Because you _like_ it. But you don’t _like_ that you like it.” He shakes Ben a little, before letting him go, fingers digging into Ben’s hair instead, almost gently. “That’s okay. One day - you’ll love how much it makes you squirm.” He licks Ben’s face again, and it’s filthy, it’s fucking...But Ben shudders all over and Diego grabs himself by the balls before he fucking loses it. “You gonna come for me, Benny? Or are you completely spent?”

 

“I---I--might,” Ben admits, through clenched teeth and closed eyes. “Fuck---” His hands begin to move, struggling to catch the punishing rhythm. “ _Fuck_.”

 

“Next time,” Klaus says, with more composure than anyone in the fucking room. “Next time, you’ll have both our cocks in your hands, how about that? You wanna come all over my cock, baby boy? Maybe you could lick it up, let me come on your face?”

 

“Klaus,” Ben wheezes, losing all motor function in his hands again. Klaus takes pity on him, it seems, wrapping one of his own, long-fingers hands around Ben's and holding them tightly in place. “Christ. I wanted too---I was gonna---”

 

“You’re doing great,” Klaus says again, using his other hand to push Ben’s shirt up. “You’re doing so good for me, baby boy. Look at you, you’re trying _so hard_.”

 

Ben shudders, holding still for Klaus to use, and it’s---it’s fucking _pretty_. “Diego said---”

 

A sharp, punctured sort of sound escapes Klaus, as his fingers ball in Ben’s shirt almost cruelly. Ben moves into it, forced to follow the pull. He doesn’t seem to mind. “What. Diego said what--- You were talking to Diego?”

 

“He said if I jerked off, I could probably last longer for you.” He says it all in a rush, like ripping off a band-aid.

 

Klaus laughs a little, head falling back. The curve of his throat, the cut of his jaw; there’s something especially suggestive about the the lines of his body that Diego should not be aware of. “Big brother give good advice? You gonna last for me?”

“I am really fucking trying,” Ben manages and he sounds thirty, in a way that his body cries sixteen. “Is it always going to fucking feel like this?I feel stupid. Like I’m going to fly out of my skin if I don’t _come right now_.”

 

Still laughing, Klaus looks down between them, three hands wrapped ‘round his cock. “I really fucking hope so, because if a handy feels this good, I cannot even _imagine_ what fucking you is going to be like.”

 

Ben makes a noise like he fucking hurts and Diego---Diego fucking gets it. At some point, he’s stopped trying not to come, and shifted into grinding his cock into the palm of his hand. It’s not elegant, or especially mature, but it’s all he can manage in the stuffy, cloistered confines of the closet alcove.

 

“In time,” Klaus tells him, with an air of superiority that he just...deserves. Because Diego’s going to come, watching his brothers fuck around in a hallway, and Ben looks about five seconds from absolutely losing it and Klaus---Klaus looks like he could go for hours. “Think you can come on my dick, Benny? I’d really fucking love that.”

 

It’s---It’s fucking filthy. Klaus is fucking _filthy_ .  Shameless and decadent and fucking _filthy_. But the way he’s embraced it makes him something more. Something mighty, rendering the rest of them all prudish and plebeian. A deviant god among men.

 

“Uh huh,” Ben manages, but he can’t free his hands until Klaus lets him.  Klaus, who doesn’t stop stroking his own fucking dick while Ben scrambles to push his pants down low on his pale, hairless thighs. He’s shy where he holds himself and Diego...Diego shouldn’t want to see his dick as bad as he does, but he does. Here he is. It’s weird. It’s fucking weird.

 

There are worse things than weird. Like...like voyeurism.

 

 _“Baby boy,”_ Klaus whispers, in that high-low sing-song tone of his. He presses his forehead to Ben’s, keeps their bodies just far apart that Diego can see shadowy silhouettes of their whole bodies in profile. “Shit, you’re pretty.”

 

_“Please don’t.”_

 

This time when Klaus grabs Ben’s face, it’s far more gently. “It’s okay if you like it Benny Boy, I won’t tell. You can be pretty for me.”

 

But Ben’s still tense, eyes clenched shut as he holds his own cock, making no move. _“It’s ridiculous.”_

 

“Fucking come on me, already.” Klaus kisses the corner of his mouth. “ _Pretty, baby boy.”_

 

“I hate it,” Ben mutters, but he’s working his hand up and down his dick now, and Diego subconsciously matches the pace. “I hate it, I hate it, I hate it----”

 

“You _love_ it,” Klaus sings. “And I love how much it makes you squirm. You’re already close, aren’t you? How many times have you come, Benny? And you’re still gonna give it up to me like a good boy.”

“Fuck you,” Ben wheezes. “Fuck, Klaus---”

 

Klaus crowds up close, gets his cock right up against Ben's. “Fuck next time, I hate waiting. Get your hand around both of us--- _shit_.”

 

And that’s all it takes for Ben to come, spilling hot and wet all over Klaus’s dick.  He’s not quiet, not at all. Klaus kisses him through it, fucks up between their bodies, fucks up into the mess right against Ben’s pale, bare belly. “Fuckin’ pretty,” he says, against Ben’s mouth. Ben’s not so much kissing back as struggling to stand and breath at the same time. “You did so good, Benny. So good. You want me to come?”

 

“Please.” Ben whimpers, over-sensitive where Klaus is just not stopping. He’s got a come-sticky hand still caught between them, the other balled into a fist, shaking against the wall.

 

Klaus smiles, as he leans in to press his cheek against Ben's. It’s sweet, tender almost. But his smirk curls wickedly and Diego feels his blood go hot. _“Not until Diego does.”_

 

Diego does. _Instantly_.

Klaus keeps his promise, laughing as he comes clear up between their bodies. He’s still laughing as he kisses Ben’s mouth, kisses all over his face, and licks the streak of his own come from where it’s striped Ben’s cheek.  He presses it into Ben’s mouth with one last kiss. “Good boy.”

 


End file.
